


Every me and every you

by PolyamorousPrincess



Series: "Love Death + Robots" drabbles [1]
Category: Love Death + Robots, Love Death + Robots: The Witness
Genre: Double Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Sex Club, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyamorousPrincess/pseuds/PolyamorousPrincess
Summary: It was him. The man she watched murder someone. The man she murdered. It couldn’t be him, but it was.





	Every me and every you

When she arrived at the club the host didn’t recognize her. She’d been working there for months, but she got pulled inside like she was just another client. She looked over to the stage, and gasped as the next dancer entered.

It was him. The man she watched murder someone. The man  **she**  murdered. It  **couldn’t**  be him, but it was.

The horror that had been rushing through her veins since she first locked eyes with him got diluted with curiosity as she watched the man on stage. Without the blood, without the clothes, he looked so different. Innocent, enticing. She wanted  **so**  badly to believe it was because this was another man. The blood all over her was a harsh reminder that she had still  **killed a man** , but if it wasn’t  **this**  man then at least she wasn’t losing her mind completely.

She walked over to the stage on shaky legs. The man looked at her with half-lidded eyes and a pang of lust hit her hard as a bullet. But then his eyes widdened and he scrambled to grab his clothes before running backstage. She  **had**  to know what was going on, so she continued the chase.

 


End file.
